


Buffalo '66

by H2CO3OCha



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: lof搬运还是高中的存稿，发出来做纪念，不打tag。01的对话来自于三毛和她的荷西。标题来自同名电影。设定：二战犹太人





	Buffalo '66

爱德华多知道马克是一个尖酸刻薄的人，他锋利的下巴和喋喋不休的嘴让人感到厌烦，可他还是为他倾倒，为马克神经质的小心翼翼，自我厌恶和佝偻的背。

01

马克问爱德华多是不是一定要嫁个有钱人。

爱德华多睁着一双蜜色的眼，笑成月牙弯弯状，“不爱，千万富翁嫁，爱，百万富翁也嫁。”

卷发青年攒了攒手心里被汗沁出铜臭的戒指，干巴巴地憋出一句话：“说到底你还是要嫁个有钱人。”

“还是有例外的呀。” 爱德华多凑近了，有花和蜜的芬芳。

“要是你嫁给我呢？” 他几乎是气息不稳的说出了那句话，憋得脸颊通红。

“只要吃饱饭的钱就够了。”

“那你吃的多吗？” 马克不知道为何想起有一年圣诞，他和华多缩在暖色调的餐馆外隔着玻璃看油光淋漓的培根，那时爱德华多说只要他有机会就把世界上所有的培根都吃掉。

“不多不多，以后还可以吃少点。” 爱德华多说这句话的时候显得有些小心翼翼了，好像被求婚的并不是他。

于是他们抱在了一起，十指相扣的手上廉价的戒指碰撞在一起甚至不能发出声响。

马克深吸一口，把头埋在爱德华多娇软的颈侧。

“培根还是会有的。”

爱德华多听见他的卷发爱人闷沉沉的保证。

02

马赫开始吐血了，他气势大不如在赌场摇骰子的时候，血从一口黄牙空缺处奔涌而出，爱德华多吓得脸都白了，只得不住地轻拍这瘦骨如柴邻居的背，有一瞬间他觉得马赫要成一具无血肉的枯骨，马赫干裂的嘴张张合合，边吐血边蹦出零星的字眼，无非是要他和马克不要送他去医院。

这是当然，黑户没钱看病。马克用白陶瓷碗给马赫接着，乌黑的血沉甸甸压着冰凉的碗底，马克甚至从中感到一丝热意，血突然止住了，马赫如枯草一般昏了过去，飘飘砸在地上发出闷响，马克哆哆嗦嗦伸手去探气，感受到浮游的气息才松了一口气。

折腾了一夜，天已快大亮，爱德华多找出毛毯给马赫盖上，和马克靠在一起，两人都精疲力尽，他偏过头去看马克被从门缝刮进来的风削得嶙峋的脸，蓝眼睛里闪着寒霜一般的光，却在接触到爱德华多的目光那一刻消融了，只剩溢开的柔情。

“你在想什么？” 爱德华多把头靠在马克的肩上。

“我在想，要是我以后死了，谁来这样照顾你。” 马克蜻蜓点水般吻上爱人褐色的发旋。

“不会的，” 爱德华多只是否定，压抑着哭调，闭着湿润的眼去感受他丈夫滚烫的脖子和冻得通红的手，“不会这样的。”

“我们小时候在地下室发现那只没有头的蟑螂都活了十多天呢。” 他尝试笑着打趣，泪水却还是滚出了眼眶。

生活大抵是艰难的，没有食物，没有暖气，也没有光，唯一可以支撑着他们在这个阴暗湿冷的地狱活下来的只有对彼此的爱意。

马克去吻他，唇齿交缠间湿乎乎地说：“你还有我。”

03

这几天爱德华多总闻到一股熟悉的气味。

不是下水管道的恶臭味，还没到那种程度，不是楼上妓女与客人交媾散发出的性和汗水的味道，更不可能是自己的卷发爱人身上好闻的雏菊香。

他在逼仄的地下室踱步，从夹缝撒入屋内阳光到马克购置成堆的旧书，没有。

他想了想那些被阳光晒死的成千上万的螨虫和躲在纵横交错下水管道里的蟑螂，不是。

最终他锁定了马赫，马赫患病以来还延续着以前的陋习，喝酒回来就躺在毯子上，叫爱德华多和马克烦恼，倒不是真的给这对小夫妇添了什么麻烦，只是二人亲热的时候变少了，碍于过去的情面，爱德华多一直尽心尽力地照护他。

他轻轻喊了一声：“马赫？”

没有应答。

爱德华多认为今天都挺好的，晨间在公共澡堂和马克的性爱，新开的面包店的法棍，还有石榴树结果的馥郁清香——直到他看到马赫的尸体，他的灵魂骨架彻底脱离了他的肉体，剩下松散的皮皱巴巴的包裹一层薄肉，马赫像个从里面烂掉的苹果。


End file.
